Requiem Of Light And Darkness
by Twilightwalkerx
Summary: What would happen if the prodigal sons of Dracula were pitted against each other in a fight that would very well decide the fate of the world? In a medieval future, the two legendary vampeals D & Alucard are bound in a prophecy that shifts fate herself.
1. Prologue

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-- This is the first of my stories I'm showing to people other than friends, bare w/me --**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original animes found in this story. Though I wish I did. Then I'd be super rich and rules the ANIME/MANGA world! MWAHAHAHAHAA! That and I'd be able to spoil that one special person: ME! I dont own Vampire Hunter D (well.. not the name and backstory atleast.. you'll see that this D is more of my own special creation as you read on...). Nor do I own any of the other anime ideas that may pop up though I really wish I did. Then Id be uber rich and Id be able to super spoil my girlfriend! (I already spoil her alot ) Speaking of which shes glaring at me so let me post this story while I'm stil alive. x.x Once again I dont own Vampire Hunter D. All I "own" is my car, katanas puppy and girlfriend and please, please dont take that away from me! ;-; **

**I hope you enjoy. ;;**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prologue **

The soft, pallid beams of the celestial crescent shone onto the ring of immense stones amidst an immaculate lake, revealing the figure of a mysterious woman. Clad in a radiant flowing gown, toned to the finest shade of ivory, she stood to face the fierce, beckoning wind. Silken strands of midnight shadow, streaked with the hue of Gaia's hand, danced among the quieting breeze. Such an earthen tide swept passed across a pale, delicate face that mirrored a melancholic contemplation. She stared out into the water's darkness, hearing the echoing whispers of her name. Glistening, a sudden thread of tears stained her crimson cheeks. A tinge of fear quivered within her hands, creeping along the silhouette of her body. Night concluded her role and began to lay her dreary head upon the hidden horizon below. The maiden's eyes, darkening in shade, shimmered in the diminishing light of the halved moon. Engulfed in darkness, the clandestine voice rang, summoning her presence. It murmured sibilant words that were incomprehensible, swirling about the young woman's mind. She raised her arms to the darkened skies and cried out. Her Ether of light overwhelmed her body, reflecting the stealthy shadows that attempted to seize her.

As morning kissed the horizon, her spirit weakened, though the evil gloom vanished. Relieved that such an ordeal had ended, she laid herself upon the circlet of stone. From nowhere, the words came to sense echoing to the furthest reaches of the enchanted realm she was in... "Retaliator, you will be left to forever defend your soul, as the Lord of Darkness is immortal..."

"You may have me imprisoned here, but you can't hold me here forever, nor can you stop good from prevailing." she whispered as she made her way across the monument to it's very core, where a most ancient relic as old as time existed - The Full Moon Fountain. The fountain of legend that preserved the balance of light and dark, but the stars where not reflected as legend had portrayed. The murky black water held no reflection accept for the moon, which in the waters, was being eclipsed by a crimson black red orb, slow disappearing. The girl reach to touch the fountain but was repelled by the intensity of darkness that came off of it. She chanted a quiet spell and cause a sword to materialize in her hand. "I have no choice now.. the balance is too far-gone. I can't do this on my own but maybe.. if the chosen ones were awaken, they could... I am sorry to do this to you young ones, but this is the  
only way to save the world. Please forgive me.." She stumbled to her feet and gathered the last of her energies into the enchanted blade as her silhouette floated directly above the fountain forming a crystal barrier around her to encase her.

"Ancient forces of nature, here my plea.. I.. Risika Auroberos beckon thee. The balance has been corrupted that thy had set in ages past. It threatens to destroy what you had created in times before. I ask that you awaken the chosen of spirit to come and save this world. I offer this blade infused with my life. I offer my body and soul as a gate for you to bring my message across the plains of time and give hope to this world once again.. Please.."

"I refuse to let you stop this. Darkness shall rule over all, this world will become a wasteland in our image and desire. And you shall be destroyed, you and all your kind."

"Never!" cried Risika. "I won't let you turn this world, a place that is so close to becoming a true paradise to rubble!"

"What was set into motion in the past will happen now. This land will be cleansed and darkness will prevail." A dark aura started to appear high above the fountain gathering dark mana into a concentrated form as the winds whipped violently in its presence. "Even now the fountain shows the truth of the future that is to come. Once the forces are aligned, this world will be ours and there is nothing you can do about it. Now die! Hidalcos!" The mana converged into one point for what would be a strong burst of evil energy with the aura of it targeting Risika.

"I may not have much in me left, and my body may not be able to survive, but I have what it takes to hold you at bay, atleast until the chosen have come. I believe in them." She said quietly in her heart, "I believe he will return.." She looked up defiantly with the last of her aura shinning through the crystal. "And I would die proudly as a descendant of Auroberos if I could take just one of you with me!"

"Hahaha.. it's already too late for you.. welcome to oblivion" The dark mana finally took form and in a shapeless wave, sped towards the crystal which housed Risikas' body as the very ground beneath shook violently and was torn into the sky from the density of the approaching power.

Speaking with her heart, her wishes echoed upon a silent wind to an unknown destination. "I don't know where you are, but I know you have been reborn.. Please.. find the chosen and come to me.. I'll be waiting for you.. You are the only ones who can save us... please hear my cry... I'll be with you... to guide you here..." The aura then flared to match the oncoming darkness, making one last stand in order to save not herself, but to prolong the balance of the world. "I cast you back to the darkness from whence you came!"

Her body shone brightly as it turned to the purist of mana from her desires as her energy mimicked the approaching darkness and shot back a bright beckon of light. The clash of the two energies caused the surrounding area to erupt, lightning raining down from the heavens as the earth was  
whisked away into the sky only to rain down in a flurry of ashes and debris as they touched the two battling forces.

"This is it for you," Risikas' voiced echoed through what seemed to be the beginning and end of an eternity. "I place all my love, hopes and dreams for life in this last plea of the fire that burns within me!

dona nobis pacem  
e dona eis requiem  
inter ovas locum  
voca me cum benedictis  
pie jesu domine, dona eis requiem  
dominus...  
Deus...  
Sanctus...  
Gloria!"

The two forces erupted as the entire area shook and disappeared in blinding light. The last thing that was seen were a shower of shooting stars flying across the sky away from the mystical realm where the Full Moon Fountain was located.. Even quieter, across secret winds heading to  
a unknown location.. was a solemn wish..

Please.. find the chosen and come to me.. I'll be waiting for you.. And I'll be with you to guide you  
here.. Awaken... child of nature...


	2. Chapter 1 The Waking Dream

**Chapter 1 **

-Somewhere in the Forest Of Mira -  
"I am sick of you... all you humans must pay!" "Do you wish to return once again?" "That power is inside me?" "Don't do it! Shadow!" "I don't know whether I will survive this.. this is for the children of tomorrow..." "Death destruction, darkness, its all apart of who I am... It IS who I am.." "Your evil, we could have never been one!" "Where are they? Why aren't they here?" "Darkness isn't evil, light isn't good, they are both forces of nature, they are what you make them out to be. Never forget that my.." "NOO!"

A figure wakes up in the middle of the night breathing heavily as the moonlight shown down on his pale chiseled chest; strands of his light brown hair brushed about his shoulders on the gentle breeze blowing through the open window. With a quiet sigh he tied his hair behind his back and drew his black cloak about him. He sat upon the windowsill, gazing over the valley that was bellow the structure of the Shinato Lodge where he had chosen to take refuge for the night. Looking down the cliff face of the hillside where the inn stood, he closed his eyes and allowed his mind to fade into his memories, knowing that Shinato Lodge like a home to him; every tree in the forest bellow, the mountains in the near distance where the refracted light of the sun at twilight amongst the gems hidden in the rocks made the hill seem to open up a portal to another world, and all the secrets in between. His eyes fluttered open as the memories faded to the back of his mind. His dreams had stirred him from his deep sleep and he knew all to well he'd find no peace for his mind if he remained indoors.

Gracefully he slid out of his window, running silently across the rooftops until he reached one of the edges that looked over a portion of the forest of Mira. With the agility of a jaguar he leaped into the surrounding treelines, enjoying the wind caressing his form and embracing the feel that came natural to him on nights of the full moon. The warmth and adrenaline that came with being a predator hunting in the shadows of the night.

Bounding from canopy to canopy for the better part of five miles, he kept up his pace before bringing himself to the forest floor, walking to a hidden waterfall that he was all too familiar with. The waterfall seeming like a mystical illusion with pristine waters flowing from the very trees into the large basin and illuminated crystals rising from its' depths had long since brought comfort and help him clear his mind when he was troubled or focus his energy to help him heal from some of his more serious encounters.

"What's going on with me. what are these dreams that are haunting my sleep?" he asked his reflection with a frustrated quirk in his eyebrows.

A warm touch fell on his shoulder, which brought a smile to his face. "They are probably memories of a time long past, or a time to come," spoke a voice gently on the currents of the wind. Gazing into the water below him, he saw a person who looked very similar to him start to form alongside his reflection, a celestial robe tight around his form and a holy glow about him.

"Those memories. we recall portions of them as well but not all." A second figured started to come into view in the reflections of the still waters near one of the bases of the trees, also resembling the young man but having a darker aura than his counterparts. His leather pants and gui were black as night and tight against him, blood red borders around the edges. "It's hazy to us but I'm sure, it has to be more than just a simple dream." With a smirk he added, "Afterall, nothing is ever simple with you now are they?"

The cloaked young man returned the smirk lightheartedly, acknowledging the comment with a nod. "Can't argue with that Shadow. I didn't realize I had disturbed the two of you with my actions. Shadow. Matrix. I'm sorry.

"D, don't worry about it," Shadow spoke as he leaned against one of the many crystal reflections in the waters before the young warrior. "We were awake anyway, trying to remember the past and how certain things happened. Besides we are all apart of each other. You know that just about as well as we do if not more."

"The one with three souls. Yea I've learned all too well," said D with a chuckle as he gazed upon the waterfall. "But Shadow." were the only words that he could speak before a thunderous crash echoed through the forest from a few yards way. Ripples in the waters echoed into the basin, the two companions disappearing as mysteriously as they came as D arose to his feet to his feet to meet his would be challenger.

**He didn't have long to wait for a moment later; a large purple silhouette emerged from the darkness as tall as some of the surrounding trees on two bulk legs. Twin black horns protruded from the sides of its face and dangerous clawed paws for hands pushed the flora aside as if they were pedals taken up by the wind. A thick brown mane lead down its spine to its tail which whipped violently against the ground, three sharp blades at its tip capable of slicing through rock in one swipe. Malevolent red eyes settled on the young warrior as it opened its fanged mouth, traces of fire escaping to the sides to disappear in the air, a deep hollow voice echoing amongst the crystals. "Blood… I desire blood and flesh."**

"**A Behemoth..? This far north?" D's voice was full of curiosity as his muscles tensed, well knowing what this breed was capable of. "What brings you this far away from your mountains?"**

**The creature bellowed a bloodcurdling roar into the air, flames licking at the sky from its mouth as its eyes grew narrow in greed and reckless hungers. "Insolent human, your life is mine!" One of the trees next to the behemoth burst into splinters as 3 claws pierced the air intent silencing the cloaked mortals heart."**

**D's hand flew to his side and a swear escaped his lips as he realized in his haste of leaving the inn he hade left his swords behind. Narrowly he dodged the beast claws, running up its arm intent on going for its eyes. The other arm appeared from behind it but never found its target, D swiftly somersaulting backwards to avoid the blow. Launching himself from its hardened skin, he flew through the air moments away from its eyes when a quick whip of the behemoths bladed tail abruptly ended any hope of that assault. D flew several feet away, a tree catching him momentarily before he collapsed to the ground, a thick gash across his left shoulder where his hand attempted and failed to cover. **

**Slowly the behemoth approached as a hawk stalking its prey from skies above as its tail thrashed wildly behind it in delight. "Sweet blood… a foolish human thinks he could stand against me! Bow down and… what's this?" It backed up slowly with a growl as he watched D grin and stand up defiantly against him, the warriors' eyes having a light glow about them as his aura crackled with power.**

"**You were wrong you know in what you said earlier." D spoke as his fingers formed a basic symbol of Ninjustu, whispering the words _Ap Do _with his mind. His chakra surged around his feet as he looked into the behemoths eyes and smirked. "I'm not human." D's cape blew wildly about him as the chakra in his feet launched him into the air, his fist piercing one of the behemoths eyes. As it bellowed in pain, arms and tail flying without control, the young warrior looks around searching for a way to end this quickly. His eyes fell upon a tall tree that looked well aged and gave a rod of assent as he ducked, avoiding a claw of his adversary who was now getting focused once again but in a blind rage. That suited him just fine.**

**Kicking his way off the front of the beast, he smirked hoping to play on its rage. "Is that all you have? Maybe you'll have be better at hitting a rock, though I think the rock might outwit you."**

"**You bastard!" Rearing its massive head, a bright red light began to take form in its mouth before its shot a massive stream of fire towards the cloaked boy. D flared his aura and let out a cry of battle as from his forehead, a wave of pure energy was released, countering the beast flames. It shot through the center of the flames, easily disbursing the attack, and hit the purple titan in its mouth full force, which caused it to stagger, a little off balance.**

"**Now's my chance" whispered D as he dashed across the field and, focusing his chakra into his legs, sideswiped the behemoth making it fall to all fours. As D's feet reached the tree, he closed his eyes and a second burst of his Chakra emanated from his feet. He placed a foot on the base of the it and started to scale the tree, running vertically up its trunk. The behemoths tail pierced the air as D closed his eyes concentrating on timing his movement. He back flipped up the tree just as the blades struck where he had been, completely cutting through the thick trees diameter. D's cape flew through the winds as he launched himself into the night sky, looking down at the beast with pure concentration. The air around him grew dense as he gathered energy into his palm and pointed it straight down at the falling trees center and the behemoths back.**

"**Gravi Rei!" The gravity beneath him intensified to a crippling pressure and the tree, which had been falling immediately, hit the behemoth hard on its back as if a mountain had collapsed. Immobilized by the gravity, the beast cried and tried to move but to no avail. D quickly glided down onto the center of its back, placing a hand on its back. The air around the two of them grew colder as his eyes glowed a bright blue, the ground beneath them shaking.**

"**What are you doing!" The behemoth roared as it tried once again to move its body but to no greater success. D's aura whipped around him as he formed a dense ball of coldness inside the belly of the beast.**

"**Its over…" D whispered as he closed his eyes. "May you rest in piece."**

"**No!" It cried, feeling its end coming to hand.**

"**Gigan Zot!" Drawing his cape around him, he hopped off the creature, watching as a glacier of ice rose from the ground, piercing straight through the beast stomach and back as it reached for the sky. D's eyes narrowed as an unnatural dark aura seemed to cry out from the dead creature then as if faded, the body disaparated with it. D turned his back to it, hesitating for a moment as he looked over his shoulder and gazing at the glacier before he leapt into the tree line, heading back towards his room in the Shinato Lodge.**

"**Hey there D, back for a moonlight stroll?" asked a young girl from behind the inns counter. Her long black hair and vivid brown eyes complimented her innocence but said nothing of her intelligence. She was a very beautiful girl and despite her tender age of fourteen, was quite capable of running the inn within the absence of its other managers. A tragedy in her village long ago had made her an orphan in the course of the summers' night, her parents having died when the village was laid siege upon. Since they met, D had always been her big brother and protector in her eyes, the feeling being long since returned. Swiftly she ducked under the deck and gave him a tight hug as he entered the lodges' main door.**

"**Rinn," he whispered softly as he hid the concerns of his mind and smiled genuinely. Gently D returned his siblings hug and affectionately tussled her hair with his hand. "How are you this evening?"**

"**Great!" Smiling brightly Rinn twirled back to the counter with all the playful innocence one would expect from one so young. "Things have been quiet tonight and all the others went to town earlier. The peace has been wonderful!"**

"**I'm glad you've had a chance to relax," said D as he started to walk up the stairs."**

"**Do you want me to draw you a bath of anything?"**

"**No thank you, I think I'll just go straight to sleep."**

"**Are you surreee?"**

"**Night Rinn, and thank you.." he whispered as he closed the door to his room.**

"**Night D." Smiling softly gazing at the stairs, Rinn shrugged and went back to organizing the records of the inn.**

**Falling upon his bed after slipping off his shirt and cape, D looked out at the moon with a gaze that pierced the night sky. His mind traveling over to the battle from earlier and rumors he had been hearing earlier about problems emerging in the southern hemisphere. The thought of the black aura that seeped from the creature as it breathed its last breathes particularly held his attention. Gently he close his eyes, his long brown hair brushing against his bare chest as he laid there, looking like a chiseled roman sculpture. **

"**Hmm.. I guess we should head down towards the mountains in the morning but.." Shifting his gaze he looked a his katana leaning against the corner adjacent from him. "The supplies are getting low and it would be ill advised to go to the southern territories unprepared." **

**A taunting voice rang out from the darkness that caressed D's body. "You just can't help but get yourself involved with trouble can you.. Matrix and Shadow are right, nothing ever comes simple with you does it?" A growl of annoyance escaped D's lips. He wasnt given any time to respond as the vocie immediately continued. "Maybe we should stop in Lior first, its along the way and it would be nice to visit again. There were so many memories made when we were there last. Do you remember? Of course you do! Thats were that nice lil boy and his big sister Do.." **

**"Be quiet or I'll cut you off."**

**"Oh, hit a nerve did I?" Very well, I'll leave it at that for the night. You seem to testy for me anyway." The room became silent once more save for the sound of the gentle breeze blowing against the curtains of the window and the young warriors gentle breathing. Gazing at the moon once more, he closed his eyes and breathed out slowly, letting the darkness of sleep caress his mind. The wind blew softly about him then out the window, traveling across the lands under the moonlight, to a very different place, to a very different scenario. Yet still, D slept unaware of this and resting within the darkness of the world. **


	3. Chapter 2 Darkened Land

**Chapter 2**

**Thunder crackled across the torn sky, black clouds looming over the blood stained battlefield. Bodies littered the ground; weapons tossed about like the broken toys of a malicious child. Clang after clang of swords erupt, continuously, as though echoing through time from an eternity long since past. Screams echoing through the mist, a tainted fog of blood and brimstone, smoke ascending towards the skies from the rotting carcasses upon the earth. Cries and screams resounding from the dust, the fragments of memories left behind by the fallen whose souls have been unable to find their way from their final wretched resting place. Above all, looms a young warrior with long white hair flowing down his back. Black leather with its borders laced with blood red encasing a strong body, black and silver shoulder guards, and an empty hilt where a long blade once rested. A 6-foot long katana in the gloved hand of this dark imposing creature that brought fear to the hearts of foe and friend alike when he graced any battle with his presence, sealed the appearance of one of the most dangerous warriors of darkness in existence in this world. A wind appeared from the west, blowing gently across his form, his hair blowing in its embrace as the eyes of this man surveyed the grounds below. No. By this dark demi-god of the shadows. By the one known only as Alucard.**

**Total chaos. The thunder crackled above again, threatening to unleash the heavens onto the fiery hell of a war below. Drahcir, the general of the army of man moved forward, his troops followed closely, the best of their kind. A hollow sound resounded through the murky air. The general's dark eyes narrowed, staring in hatred up to the to the top of the steep Cliffside where the "leader" of this army was gazing back, creatures of the darkest pits of the abyss along his side awaiting his orders as they cried in joy of the chaos and in want of fresh blood. "All right men, this is it! We end the blight that has been seeping into our lands here and now!" Cheers from the soldiers echoed around him; bows, staves and swords all being raised as he spoke his declaration. "Darkness has been encroaching for too long now; our villages and families, our very way of life being compromised due to fear and the living black night, but no longer! You have all fought well and I ask you all to lend me your strength once more, to save not our lives, but the future of our kin and our home. To banish these figures to the abyss from once they came!" Roars of applause, praise and approval met the end of his words but some of his warriors remained hesitant.**

"**But sir…" one of the commanding officers started as he made his way towards Drahcir, the crowd parting to clear a path as well to listen to his words; the sounds of the very earth seeming to fall silent to heed this one mans word. "Isn't it true that the black shadow Alucard is among the forces we are fighting? I am sure you all have heard the rumors and seen the results of his supposed actions." His voice picked up, not hiding an ounce of the fears that were gripping his fellow subordinates. "He's a monster! If he is up there, how are we suppose to win?"**

"**Enough." Drahcir spoke calmly but sternly, his presence resounding in the hearts of his men. His hand pointed to the top of the cliff at the warrior whose katana was currently resting upon his shoulders as he gazed down at the general, an eyebrow perked in intrigue to what he might say. "Yes my friends, that is the 'demon' Alucard that stands up there, that is the warrior most of you have been unofficially trained to hate and fear. But know this: he is one young man and we are many. He stands alone with darkness as his only true ally while we have all of each other and righteousness on our side, not to mention the love of our families and the dreams of our villages. He is no god, he is only a mortal who has been lucky thus far but I say we end his luck today!" Nods of ascent rang through the crowd, looks of determination and courage engulfing their faces in waves from Drahcirs' words. "Now my brothers let us unite one more time, let us destroy this army and let the world know that not even Alucard could conquer the hearts of the army of righteousness! Now whose with me?" Huzzah! The soldiers cried in unison, their spirits completely torn from thoughts of despair and looking to what the future held for them. Hearts gazed to the return to their families and accomplishing dreams. The only thing standing in their way was this one man and his fellow soldiers of darkness, and in their eyes, that idea seemed insignificant to them now.**

**Smiling softly at the generals' words as the wind blew his white hair into the wind, Alucard made his way to the edge of the cliffs incline. As the army of darkness started to follow suit, ready to attack, he raised his right arm away from his side, his katana fully extended as he continued to gaze down. "This man has caught my interest and has a strong presence about him. I will do Drahcir the honor of giving him and his men a free shot." Understanding his meaning, the army stood back, waiting in ready for the moment were he would give them permission to join in causing the mortals' blood to rain from the skies, and knowing well not to do anything before he ordered it. **

"**Ready!' Drahcirs' voice needed no help as it echoed to the ears of his men that still stood. One by one they took their positions; swordsmen, spearmen and blockade men taking their places in the front line as the first line of defense. "Aim!" Each equipped their archery steel longbows and marksmanship crossbows, arrows aimed high towards the top of the cliff at the ready. His voice held in his throat as he surveyed the scene. The hairs on his neck where raised high, the tension in the air so thick he dared not to move, afraid his bone would shatter from the unseen pressures lingering in the air around him.**

"**Hmm." Holding his arms tight against his chest, Alucard let a silent cry escape his lips a black angelic wing formed on the right side of his back. Spreading his arms wide apart as his wing opened to its full with, sword at hand, he started his sole decent down the cliff towards General Drahcir and his forces, dust picking up into the air as he dashed down the inclined terrain.**

"**Fire!" The air howled with the sound of arrows piercing the dark sky to its' peaks before raining down upon the ground, all aimed towards the the One-Winged Angel. Clanking sounds of metal upon metal ring across the land as Alucards' Katana flies in every direction, knocking arrows out of his path and to the ground. "2nd Battalion, fire the cannons and napalms at will! Take him down!" Loud explosions erupted from behind Drahcir as cannonball flew into the cliffside, Alucard lifting into the air, twisting and twirling to dodge the shots and the arrows as he continued his decent, katana firm in his hand. **

**"Napalms, now! Don't let him get any closer to us!" Red spheres rose high into the air before exploding into massive orbs of fire, raining fireballs and beams all around Alucard in an inferno maze. Crossing his arms infront of his head, he was pushed back towards the ground as one of the larger balls of fire made full contact with him. Glancing up to the sky at one of the biggest of the orbs descending towards him, he pushed off hard from the earth and launched himself into the sky, dodging the rain of arrows still showering down from the heavens; his fist gathering energy around it. Flying straight into an incoming fire orb, he let out a cry of anger as his fist collided with its center; a massive explosions blanketing the sky and the ground with thick smoke, which blinded the soldiers. **

**The horses neighed as they rose to their hind legs, the riders fighting for control as the smoke hit them full force. Ranks of soldiers tightened in fear of an attack under the guise of the dense cloud; surrounding their general with swords, spears, and shields at the ready. Hearts beat rapidly as eyes darted to every direction; even the smallest rustling of dead leaves bringing panic and drawing immediate attention from the nearest warriors. Beads of sweat ran down Drahcirs face as he held his twin katanas infront his chest ready for the stealthy attack that would not come. **

**A strong gust blew across the battlefield, clearing the darkness to reveal nothingness. The ground was littered with arrows and craters. The earth was singed beyond recognition but no blood could be found, no trace of their opponents demise. All remained quiet as they looked for Alucards' remains, unsure whether or not this battle was over. Cheers resounded in the crowd as a chard katana was found, all believing that the hardest obstacle in this fight had been overcome; the army looming above could be dealt with as long as Alucard was long gone. After a while, even the general began to let down his guard. He cheered along with his soldiers as he raised his katanas in a challenge towards the top of the cliffs, getting ready to end this war once and for all. A smile upon his face as his horse trotted in place, uneasily, as if seeing something no one else could.**

**"Sir..? What's that on your back," asked one of the youngest of the warriors; his hand shaking violently in fear as he pointed to Drahcir. The soldiers closest to the general paused in their cheers to gaze at where the cadet was pointing. Twin red lines forming an X that glowed a bright red ran across the generals back and chest. Drahcirs hands touched the spot in concern but no blood fell. As his hands pulled back, another pair of lines appeared, forming a red star across his body. More of the soldiers began to notice and stared in curiosity as they tried to understand what they were seeing, but to no avail. **

**"Maybe this is the mark one gets when they defeat a demon," spoke Drahcir outloud for all to hear as he voiced his own thoughts. " I no not what this is but I am sure it is a sign of the victory awaiting us once we finish cleaning up the darkness that lurks above. Now onward my brothers. We have nothing more to fear but.. ackkkkk..." As if a harpy had flown by and stole the essence of his voice and soul, Drahcir held his throat tightly, unable to speak clearly not for the lack of trying. His eyes eye receded into his skull before suddenly, the lines across his body glowed brightly before expanding and exploding, completely shredding Drahcirs body to the winds. Horrified soldiers could only watch as their leader became no more and see their fate in the next moments.**

**As if erupting to life from deep within Drahcirs body, a silhouette appeared from his back, gliding a short distance of the men as it took form. A long 6-foot katana whose edges were just barely laced with blood was the first thing to take form as the black armor laced with blood red followed suit. The lone black angelic wing revealed the truth of the terror they had feared. Alucard was far from dead; which meant their deaths were most likely mere moments away. His body sprang to life as he opened his eyes wide, a sinister grin upon his face as his eyes were engulfed by a burning red light as he shouted the sole words that would be the envoy to the end of these soldiers of man... "Attack!"**

**From the peaks of the plateau, an obsidian tidal wave ascended unto the heavens; hungry eyes peering down from it's swell towards the panicing mortals scattering for their very lives. The grounds shook with the sounds of hundreds of feet running too find unexisting shelters from the demonic horde. Chivalry and honor all but forgotten, warriors brandished their weapons and attacked one another if their path was blocked, slaying their own breathen in a false hope of escape. The dark cresent began it descent, the land below seeming to disappear in the wake of it's shadow. Time seem to freeze in that instant as countless soliders turned upward with looks of horror froze upon their faces that would be preserved till their skin decayed and only their bones would remain, the last sight their eyes would behold in the world would be that of total darkness and chaos. With a thunderous explosion, the wave crashed upon the rocks below. Silence gripped the land as terrified yells were drowned by the rising of great pillars of darkness into the sky, only to rain down a torrent of blood upon the parched ground. The humans that were left were scattered and too few to put up any form of resistance. With the army of darkness picking off the stragglers one by one, the battle was over. The army of man had lost this battle. The darkness had prevailed.**

**"Lord Alucard, what shall we do with the generals body?" Out of the ground formed a demon with a humanoid form. It's body completely aglow with it's dark aura; covering a muscular black body with long, tendril like arms and legs. Its eyes radiatied of darkness and slits exisited where nostrils should be. No mouth, no clothing, nothing else. This monsterous creature that roamed the darkest forest, taller than two men stacker together known only as a Nightwalker, knealt next to Drachirs body but kept his gaze steady on his master. "I'm sure the fiends would make a feast of it if it's of no further importance to you."**

**"Take him to our temple and keep the emissaries away from his corpse. His soul may still be of some use to the master as may the secrets his body holds." Pausing to look over the fields, Alucard grinned to himself as an after thought belatedly came to mind, and turned to face the one who addressed him. "And make sure to 'save' atleast two of the female warriors from the fields. I'll have a little talk with them before I send them back to their people with a message." As the breeze blew a few strands of his silver hair over his eyes, hiding it's depth, one of his twin fangs made itself known; growing to it's full length, silently showing from the corner of his lips as it gave a soft luminescent glow ****in contrast to the darkened land.**

**"And what message would that be sir?"**

**"Just this: Children of the light, fear the C****hildren of the night. Surrender to the darkness and prepare for the blight." Raising his hand lazily into the air, a portal of darkness appeared before him. "I'm returning to report. Make sure to follow my instructions and come find me when all is done or they'll be hell to pay." And with that, Alucard vanished into the darkness from whence he had appeared. Just as the gateway closed, a gentle wind blew through the land, unseen and unheard by any of the demons. A wind that had travel a great distance and would travel further still to find those it seeked bearing it's silent message.**

**_I'll be waiting for you.. Please.. Awaken.._**


End file.
